Another Romance Story
by M-M-X-M-X
Summary: Consolation is what Hermione Granger needs the most after the loss of her parents. But will Harry, Ron and Ginny suffice? R
1. Chapter 1

"TEN!" _Ten days ago. _"NINE!" _Nine of which I spent crying. _"EIGHT!" _Eight Weasely members. _"SEVEN!" Seven d_ays left to go._ "SIX!" Six f_riends present that I wouldn't want to lose. _"FIVE!" _Five years together. _"FOUR!" _Four parents present. _"THREE!" _Three best friends. _"TWO!" _Two people missing. _"ONE!" _One crying girl, who used to be their little girl, but she's big now. As big as she'll ever be._

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

**Haha... shortest chapter EVER written. Don't worry; the rest of the story is not going to go on like this; with all these 1 paragraph chapters. It was more of an Introduction. But you may review anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Hermione fought to hold back tears that were threatening to spill, and instead, managed a small smile, which was one of the rare things Hermione Granger had done this past week.

She kissed Harry on the cheek first and let him hold her tightly, before kissing Ron in turn, who blushed, and he too hugged her.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasely, Fred and George were already arguing about the fact that they _were_ old enough – or in Mrs. Weaselys case, weren't old enough – to drink champagne and that every other mom wouldn't be as fussy as she was, especially on New Years.

Hermione tried another smile when she noticed her female best friend approaching her. She hugged Ginny too, managed a feeble "happy new years," and was then kissed on both cheeks by Luna, who looked at her sincerely and then said gravely and slowly, but without hesitation, "You're not happy. You miss them."

Hermione looked away, and Ginny, who looked terribly affronted, hissed at Luna "of course she misses them! Why did you have to bring the subject up now, at all times?"

When Luna shrugged her question away with a dazed "you won't ever get over it unless you accept it; and the sooner you accept it, the better because then you van move on, and let yourself see the good side of life once more," Ginny looked extremely vexed.

"Luna, its New Years, don't go around making her feel un-comfortable! This was the perfect opportunity to forget about her parents for a short while so she could have fun." Ginny retaliated with a mixture of sadness and anger on her face.

But Luna just shrugged once more, and floated away to congratulate Dean and Neville, who turned a considerable shade of red when he saw her.

Hermione stayed standing where she was. She didn't want to be here. Harry and Ron were shooting her furtive glances from the other side of the room where Fred and George - who were both holding recently acquisitioned champagne flutes - were showing them a few of their new inventions. Ginny was edging away from her, and Hermione found that she didn't care.

She didn't care what anybody else thought of her behaviour, she didn't care that they were all worried about her, that they wanted her to be happy, and feel loved and secure.

She just turned on her heel, and walked silently out of the tiny kitchen, away from all the noise, all the happy faces, all the worried glances, and let the tears fall silently as she did so.

Up the stairs she wandered, up until she was in the attic, until she was sitting in a corner, over thrown by shadow, where she let the grief that was once bottled up inside her take hold of her, and rack her body with muffled sobs.

She sat there for God knows how long, occasionally letting tears leak from her auburn eyes and roll down her pale and hollow cheeks, and finish their journey onto her already tear soaked sweater.

Her parents, laughing at her as she told them all about the time when she saved Ron and Harry's life from the venomous tentacula in their first year. Her parents, sombre faces and scowling when she told them about the teeth reduction incident. Her parents, always fascinated to hear something new about the wizarding world, always proud to know that she had managed to pass another test with over 100.

She was so deep in thought, so lost in her sorrow, so concentrated in watching the snowflakes collect on the window edges that she never heard them coming up the stairs.

But when they arrived in the attic, and saw her in a worse estate than they had imagined, they were over come with a sorrow so intense, that it was all they could do from letting their own salty tears mix in the already heavily intoxicated atmosphere.

"Hermione," Harry said, walking towards her and crouching down in font of her.

When she turned to look at him however, the words died in his throat. Her eyes were filled with a sorrow so intense, that he couldn't manage anything else, than to stare back at her.

Ron however, who was used to this kind of stuff, ever since his little sister who had had nightmares every night in his second summer away from Hogwarts merely sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her protectively, and didn't speak.

Harry watched awkwardly as Ron held her tightly, and stroked her hair away from her face. "Hey," he said, and she looked up at him with watery eyes.

Harry thought she looked beautiful. Her eyes were all red and swollen up, her hair was a mess and she looked a wreck. But at the same time, the sheer desolation made her look so strong, so powerful that it was so difficult to find words, and the only thing he could do, was sit down on her other side, link her hand with his, and smile at her.

He felt her lay her head on his shoulder, and he saw her close her eyes. The dark circles under her eyes were more prominent now than ever before, and he saw her in a whole new light now.

She wasn't their friend. She wasn't Hermione Granger. She was a lost teenager, who did not know good from bad anymore, who had lost the will to live and who had abandoned all that she had devoted the past 5 years she had worked so hard for. She was just another soul, waiting for death, and Harry knew that is he didn't help her come back to her normal self once more, they would lose the real her for ever.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her cry into his shirt, while Ron too wrapped his arms around her so she was enveloped in a two sided hug, so she felt safe and protected, and that's how they fell asleep.

Hermione, her head on Harry's chest, Harry, his head resting on Ron's who had his on Hermione's shoulder. And that's also how they awoke, fresh and determined to help Hermione, and Hermione, deciding to let herself be helped by her two best friends and the rest of the Weaselys and anybody else who was remotely kind to her.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

**So I TOLD you the next chapter would be longer, well, IT IS! And you know what else? The next will be even longer. So review and DON'T FAIL ME! Because then you will feel bad that you don't know how it will end. Will Hermione get together with Bill like planned? Or will someone else come in between them? Harry and Ginny? Ron and Luna? Or will both Harry and Ron be desperate to win their friends heart? Or will she KILL HERSELF? You DON'T KNOW and I DO. Which is why you should keep reading. Because you feel so deprived. SO READ ON. And Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where have those three got to? Oh, you don't think anything could have happened to them do you?"

Bill Weasely watched as his mother paced around the kitchen, wringing a tea towel in her hands, and shooting him accusatory glances.

"Ginny says Hermione never came back to bed last night!" Mrs. Weasely continued in despair. "And Fred and George never heard Harry and Ron coming back to bed either! Oh Bill, what if you-know-who got them?"

"Voldemort," Bill corrected her, and his mother flinched.

"You've got to start saying his name mom. He's alive, he's out there and he's growing stronger. Remember what Dumbledore said? There is nothing worse than fear than fear itself. The longer you are afraid, the less hope we have. And I know you're afraid to lose us," He continued seeing the look on his mothers face. "And you're allowed that, it's only natural. But you've got to try to get rid of that fear, and the first step is saying his name."

Mrs. Weasely gulped and whispered, "But what's the point? I'm scared to sleep, I'm scared for every single one of you, and now Harry Ron and Hermione have gone missing, and how is saying his name going to get them back?"

Bill reached out and grabbed Mrs. Weasley's shoulders, looking down at her. "It won't help you find them," Bill said sadly, "but its one step closer to freedom. Plus," he said, releasing her shoulders and talking now in a matter of fact way, "they can't be that far. You would have heard them leave the house wouldn't you? And it's not like they know the password either. So stop worrying already, I'll go look for them."

His mother shot him a grateful look and sand down into a chair. Bill squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and left the tiny kitchen.

"Oi! Fred!"

"I'm George!" Fred called out in indignation. "And you call yourself our brother?"

Bill rolled his eyes heavenward. "I know you're Fred. Hello, big brother, remember?"

Fred let out a deep sigh and shrugged. "Worth a try I guess," and his eyes glinted maliciously.

"What are you up to?" Bill asked calmly, though curious.

"Me? Nothing." Fred answered in an innocent tone, which made Bill even more suspicious. However, he chose to ignore him and called back "you seen them three?"

Fred shook his head, and retreated back into his room, leaving Bill to climb the stairs to the attic alone. That would be the most obvious place to look, really. He thought to himself, knowing that that was where he would go if he was upset. And Hermione had seemed upset yesterday. He might have been partying and celebrating, but he hadn't failed to notice her leaving the party in tears.

He would have gone after her if he hadn't seen Harry and Ron discussing something in whispers, shooting anxious glances in the direction of the kitchen door. He supposed it was better that way anyway. He'd rather have had his friends with him, rather than one of his friend's older brothers.

He reached the final stair, reached up and pulled open the latch, heaving himself up with his muscular arms instead of using the tiny silver ladder that had descended the minute he'd opened it.

He didn't spot her at first, she blended into the shadowy walls, her dark clothing matching the blackened corners of the room.

She was alone, he was surprised to see, and she was watching him silently, not moving.

"Hi." He said, sitting down next to her, and regarding her thoughtfully.

"Hi." Came the soft response, which was followed with a small smile.

"You okay?" Damn it Bill. What kind of question is that? Of course she's not okay.

"Not really. But I will be."

Bill looked at her in amazement. He hadn't expected that. He would have expected a sorrowful look, and a "yeah, fine." He supposed his surprise must have shown, because Hermione was smiling at him kindly.

He put his arm around her shoulders, and looked down at her in concern. "Yeah, you will be. I promise," he whispered.

The bushy haired girl looked at him through teary eyes and then looked away again. "Thank you."

"What's there to thank? It's only normal."

But Hermione shook her head. "Thank you for coming to look for me."

He smiled at her kindly. "You're welcome."

She allowed one single tear to fall, a tear of gratitude, she told herself later, and then let her head fall onto his shoulder, and her eyes close for the second time that day.

Bill watched her close her eyes, and listened as he breathing evened, a smile on his face.

"Good night sweetheart," he muttered before kissing her forehead, and picking her up in his arms, only to carry her down stairs, and tuck her into bed.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

So, it's not longer! It's actually shorter! Aha aha aha! Sorry to let you downnnnnn, you'll just have to bear with me for a liiiittle while longer and hope I update soon. BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME! ADMIT IT!


	4. Chapter 4

It was with a yawn but no smile that Hermione awoke the next morning, after around 18 hours of dreamless sleep. Hitting the button on her muggle alarm clock, she let Justin Timberlake wash over her, as she closed her eyes, listening to the music. She remembered this song; it had been her favourite when she was eleven.

She smiled at the memory of her and her best friend Patricia dancing along with the music, and jumping up and down, screaming the words into their hair brushes at her birthday party sleep over. Crossing the room, she opened the curtains, and, with some effort, managed to get the window open.

As soon as the cold air hit her face, she relaxed. _Breathe_. Taking in big gulps of air, and letting the sun play with her face, she forced all the memories out of her head. _Breathe_. Her parents were dead; there was nothing she could do to bring them back. But she could do something to their memory. She would fight in the final battle, and if she were to die during it, she wouldn't care. She was going to do her best to make sure their lives hadn't been taken in vain. It's what they would have wanted, and it's what was expected of her. And she wasn't going to let them down.

The sun disappeared behind a cloud, and she opened her eyes. Rain was falling now, softly, and she closed the window, as another memory came to her. It was of her and her mother, when she was five years old, her mother was barely 30, and they were laughing, as the rain fell around them. Laughing and dancing and had not a care in the world.

With a sudden rush of energy, Hermione knew that she wanted this more than anything at the moment. To be free, to be able to dance and live again. And so she did. She got dressed, not caring what clothes they were; she threw everything on, a skirt over her jeans, a tank top, and she rushed out of the house, barefoot and wanting nothing more than to feel the cool wet drops of water to shower down onto her.

With the door closed behind her, she walked out into the now raging storm. The first few drops were like ice, but she closed her eyes and let them fall, harder, and she smiled, remembering for the second time that day, the warm feel of her mother's hand in hers. She kept her eyes closed and let the memory stay, play repeatedly in her mind, until she was smiling, until she was skipping, dancing around, laughing as she twirled around in circles, her wet hair clinging to her back and shoulders, her jeans were muddy, her eyes were streaming.

She was five years old all over again, and no one could steal this feeling away from her. Her eyes were closed, and she laughed and cried at the same time as she fell to the floor, sobbing her mouth curved upwards in a smile. And when she looked up again, she saw her mother's face, regarding her smilingly. A ghost, maybe, and she was extending her hand towards Hermione. And together they finished the dance, until the hail came.

The ghost vanished, but Hermione didn't mind. She tilted her head backwards as the hail and rain fell, she fell to the floor, still panting, not wanting to move, the smile still etched across her face. Her arms were spread out, above her head, her legs too, as if she were making snow angels, and someone had taken a picture. Snow was falling steadily now, and Hermione was shivering violently, her shoulders shaking, her lips were blue and numb with cold, but she didn't feel it. All she could see was her mother's laughing face, the smiles, _her own face,_ laughing along, dancing, skipping, twirling, running through the rain, the tears of relief, joy and grief all at the same time.

She was smiling still, as her eyes started to close, as the pain finally started to sink in, but was too tired to care. The tears were still flowing, and she was slowly turning to ice, and shaking as violently as if she were sobbing, as her eyes closed, and her head felt as if it were going to burst, but the smile stayed.

"Hermione?" She didn't hear him at first.

"Hermione!" It was said with more urgency this time, as a boy – no a man – came into focus. "Hermione can you hear me?"

She looked at him, and her smile widened. "Charlie!"

The figure shook his head. "Think, Hermione. Can you remember who I am?"

"Sure." Her teeth were chattering. "You're Ron's brother."

"Which one?"

Her face screwed up in concentration, and she noticed the pony tail. "What are you doing outside? You're going to catch a cold!" She scolded, realising who was bent over her.

He looked apprehensive.

"Bill," she said, trying to calm him down. "Don't worry, I still know who you are."

"What the hell do you think you're doing outside?" Bill asked angrily, as he picked her up in his arms, and started carrying her back toward the house. "And why are you soaked and wearing barely any clothes in this weather?"

But she wasn't listening to him. She was smiling, and she looked up at his serious face. "Look," she said, pointing at herself. "I'm smiling."

Bill stopped short, and looked down at the girl in his arms. "Hermione are you feeling okay?"

"You should be smiling too, it's not good to be serious," she scolded, and she amused herself by pushing both sides of his cheeks upwards, so that his lips formed a forced smile.

"See? Much better." She patted his cheek as he continued trudging through the snow grumpily. _Why was she acting like an idiot?_

"I was dancing, you know." Hermione explained to an un-amused looking Bill. "In the rain. And skipping, I've gotten good at skipping."

Bill was silent, and Hermione stopped talking. "I like the rain," Bill said quietly, and Hermione beamed. "I like the rain," she repeated, and proceeded to burst out laughing. "Rain is nice. I like dancing in it. I used to dance in the rain."

She grew quiet.

"I used to dance in the rain." Bill refrained from telling her she'd already told him so. "I used to dance in the rain," she repeated. Then she added quietly "with my mom."

Bill tensed, but Hermione didn't notice. "I saw her today. She came and danced with me."

Her smile was broader than ever. "I like dancing."

Bill wasn't smiling.

"I like dancing," she repeated, and then she fell limply in his hands.

"Hermione?" Bill shook her.

"Hermione!" When he shook her more forcefully and she just hung limply in his arms, he hoped she would survive the shock of apparating, and after making sure no one was around, he apparated into the kitchen at Grimmauld's place, knowing it would be a total scene if he apparated in the hall for everyone to see.

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasely cried the minute she caught sight of him. "Hermione!"

Bill made a face and tried to explain in hushed tones what had happened.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasely was saying.

"She _will_ be all right?"

Mrs. Weasely tutted at him. "Of course she will, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask poppy for a favour though."

Bill blanched. "It's that bad?"

Mrs. Weasely laughed at him. "Of course not dear, it's probably pneumonia, but don't worry, poppy has potions, she'll be better by Thursday. I think it would be best to get her into warm clothes, don't you?"

So he followed his mother resignedly up the stairs and ran a bath while Mrs. Weasely woke Hermione up, and then dismissed Bill so Hermione wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Since Hermione wasn't her usual self again, it took Mrs. Weasely a lot of patience and skill from Fred and George's years, but she managed to strip Hermione of her clothes, make sure she didn't drown herself in her bath and then because she was too tired to do anything else properly, magiced her dry and then magiced pyjamas onto the dazed girl.

"Here, have some of this Hermione," Mrs. Weasely said, as she raised one of Mrs. Pompfrey's many potions to the girl's lips. "It'll make you feel better."

Smiling, Hermione did as she was told. "I think that you should try some too. It's yummy!" She giggled.

Mrs. Weasely sighed, and brought a different potion up to her lips. After she had drunk from it obediently, Mrs. Weasely watched as the girl smiled, and closed her eyes, as her breathing evened out.

Tip-toeing out of the room, she shut the door quietly and turned to Bill, who on his mother's command had been waiting outside in the hallway for over half an hour.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Mrs. Weasely was shaking her head. "She should be okay. But something must have affected her brain; I don't think it could have been the cold. Poppy says it's nothing to worry about."

"Then I'm sure everything will be fine. If Poppy says it's okay, then believe me, it's more than okay."

Molly smiled at her eldest son. "I know."

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

After a week of potions, Hermione had regained consciousness. Word of her illness had spread quickly, and somehow she'd managed to get more flowers and candy than she usually did.

_Maybe it's on account of Voldemort,_ Hermione thought bitterly to herself as she let Ron have the last of her chocolate frogs.

The flowers were beginning to lose their magnificence, and Hermione was glad that she'd pressed one of each kind in a giant copy of advanced ruins. That way, she could hold onto them forever.

She looked away from the flowers, trying hard to ignore Ron's teasing about her losing her head for a week, and instead found herself smiling at Bill.

"Hello," He said, walking into the room, and sitting down on a sofa that was occupied by Fred, George and Ron. Ginny and Harry were sitting on her bed playing chess.

"Lots of visitors."

Hermione nodded.

"You okay?"

She nodded again.

"Mom says breakfast is ready."

She nodded a third time, and quietly slipped off her bed, following the others out of the door. _What was I supposed to say, I made a complete fool out of myself in front of him. _

**_Well you could have apologised or said something at least._**

_Like what?_

**_Does it matter? Now he thinks you're mad at him or something._**

_No he doesn't._

_**How do you know?**_

_I don't_

_**Exactly, next time, say something you idiot.**_

_Oh Goooddddd_

"You know," a voice said in her ear as she shut the door to her bedroom, making her jump. "I think I preferred the Hermione that would force my cheeks into a smile, even though it was rather painful."

Hermione turned to face Bill, and she could feel the blood rushing to her head, as her heart started beating slightly faster.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, "Well, she's gone."

And she smiled at Bill who was looking annoyed.

She turned back and looked at him. "You coming?"

He nodded and followed, and she grinned. "There, good boy." She patted him on the cheek and crinkled her nose at him. At his humoured face she grinned.

"I suppose she doesn't like holidays much."

He laughed, and she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for finding me."

He smiled. "My pleasure."

He stayed smiling at her until Fred appeared into the hall way.

"You can finish your stupid talk about treasure hunts and hieroglyphics later Bill, food's getting cold."

And so they joined the rest of the Weasleys and Harry, and Bill, just as Fred had tactfully brought up, spent the whole time telling Hermione about what had been going on in Egypt while she was at Hogwarts.


End file.
